custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Terminator (Fractures Alternate Universe)
"Terminator" - or Restac - was an Ex-Dark Hunter who became an assassin in the Fractures Universe. History Early Life Like most of the other inhabitants of the Matoran Universe, Restac began his life on Spherus Magna, where he helped to construct the Matoran Universe and was placed on one of the Southern Islands with the rest of his race - an island that they shared with a village of Ce-Matoran. During his early days, Restac built up a reputation as a leader and a powerful warrior. He was involved in a Matoran slave trade for some time but eventually tired from the minuscule profit the scheme was making. Instead he began to work as a hired-gun, training with a number of different weapons but never leaving his island. Dark Hunters Some time after the creation of the Dark Hunter organization, two Dark Hunters traced a rogue Toa of Magnetism to the island. As the Toa was armed with a Mask of Adaptation, the Hunters were finding it increasingly difficult to capture him. However, Restac witnessed them battling the Toa and managed to tackle their enemy. After knocking the Toa out cold, the two Dark Hunters saw potential in Restac and brought him back to Odina for The Shadowed One to decide the fate of. After arriving on the island, The Shadowed One allowed Restac a temporary place in the organization - which later became extended to a full-time membership following Restac's mission success percentage. Upon being issued his membership, Restac was codenamed "Terminator" as it reflected his speciality: Terminating Missions While in the Dark Hunters, "Terminator" performed a number of assignments on behalf of the organization. At one point he travelled to Stelt to assassinate Barraki Mantax's former lieutenant. Some time after this, "Terminator" travelled to Xia to ensure that a weapons shipment reached Odina. The shipment successfully arrived Odina despite one of Makuta Chirox's ex-Toa Hagah attacked the ship. This was possible as "Terminator" was able to capture the Toa and kill him by stabbing him in the eye, a murder that he would later pride himself in as he considered it a "clean kill". Furthermore, "Terminator" was regularly tasked with battling new recruits on Odina. Whether or not he defeated these warriors decided if they were accepted into the organization. One such new recruit was a Steltian Trader named Gribrak, who managed to defeat "Terminator". However, when the scheme was reviewed by "Ancient", it was decided that "Terminator" was not being hard enough and was discharged from this task. In addition, "Terminator" was once tasked with travelling to one of the islands in the Southern Matoran Universe to capture a near-extinct winged Rahi. He completed this mission and the Rahi was sold to the Onu-Metru Archives. He later claimed that not killing anybody made this the hardest mission he had ever completed. 3,000 years ago "Terminator"'s final known mission involved him being tasked with terminating Toa Lesovikk after rumors of the Toa being sighted on an island in the Southern Island Chains caught the attention of the Dark Hunters. "Terminator" travelled to the island only to find that it had been overrun by Visorak. Seeking to locate the Toa, "Terminator" tried to track him down - an effort which brought him to a camp site that the Toa had been using and allowed him to locate the boat that Lesovikk had used to get to the island. Unfortunately for "Terminator", he was then ambushed by a scout party of Visorak and was forced to delay his search. After the Visorak became aware that their venom did not affect him, they retreated. However, despite their retreat, "Terminator" soon discovered that the skirmish with the Visorak had cost him his chance to complete the mission. After making his way to the center of the island, "Terminator" selected a random Matoran and ordered him to reveal Lesovikk's location to him. The Dark Hunter then learnt that Lesovikk had left the island and managed to use the Heart of the Visorak to lure the Visorak away with him. "Terminator" returned unsuccessful, making this his first and only failed mission. Despite his previous untarnished record, The Shadowed One was angered by his lack of progress and transferred "Terminator" to the front line in the Toa/Dark Hunter War as punishment. Toa/Dark Hunter War As The Shadowed One had ordered, "Terminator" was dispatched to Metru-Nui to fight the army of Toa that was present in the city. The extent of "Terminator"'s actions in the war remain largely unclear but it is known that he lost all faith in The Shadowed One when he settled an armistice with Turaga Tuyet and stopped the fighting. Brotherhood of Makuta After several painstaking treaties, the majority of the Dark Hunters agreed to an alliance with the Matoran to fight the Brotherhood, which had begun to invade the Matoran Universe by that point. However, angered by how The Shadowed One had expected him to simply side with the enemy, "Terminator" decided to become a servant to the Brotherhood. Due to the absence of Makuta Teridax in the Fractures Universe, the Brotherhood of Makuta's inevitable quest for universal domination became a less-coordinated, wild bid for power. Without Teridax's strategic mind or knowledge of the Matoran Universe's inner mechanics, the Makuta launched an open rebellion. Sensing the uprising but unable to intervene due to the inner turmoil that the Brotherhood's actions had caused, Mata Nui became intent upon returning to Spherus Magna. When the Great Spirit Robot did return to the devastated remains of Spherus Magna, however, Mata Nui's operating system developed a fault. Owing to the universal spread of the Brotherhood's invasion, the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe were unable to fulfill their duties. Thus, Mata Nui fell into a state of disrepair. Metru Nui Despite the Brotherhood spilling out onto Spherus Magna and invading the Agori villages, "Terminator" remained in the Matoran Universe with several other servants to fight off the Final Push, where he encountered several Toa. The Dark Hunter was able to challenge Toa Torag - who he killed - but was eventually knocked out of action by Toa Bomonga, who created a fist-shaped mound of Earth that beat the Dark Hunter into the ground. "Terminator" survived this and regrouped with the other servants to launch an attack on Metru Nui in an attempt to cripple the city. Coliseum Plot Upon arriving in Metru Nui, "Terminator" and his allies decided that they needed to attack the Coliseum. As there were only four Toa in Metru Nui - two of which were rookies - the Brotherhood servants decided to draw the two most experienced Toa - Lhikan and Kualus - out of the building, have them killed then attack the Coliseum. "Terminator" and a currently unnamed red and yellow armored Skakdi were put in charge of luring the Toa out of the building. Knowing that the Toa would come running to the aid of a Matoran, "Terminator" and the Skakdi captured a Ta-Matoran named Harma, poisoned him, told them their plan, then left him on a doorstep in Ga-Metru. After Harma contacted the Coliseum, the Toa were immediately dispatched upon hearing of the plot. However, when they arrived, "Terminator" appeared to ambush them. He swiftly used his Cordak Blasters to shoot Harma but failed to kill him. Angered by this, he fired another shot at a building behind the two Toa and the Matoran. Acting on instinct, Lhikan ran to protect the Matoran from the falling rubble only to be buried in it himself. After successfully trapping the Toa and Matoran of Fire, "Terminator" began to taunt Kualus before revealing that he had purposely used Harma to draw the two Toa out of the Coliseum. After toying with the Toa of Ice, "Terminator" aimed one of his Cordak Blasters at the Toa's head and pulled the trigger. However, the Toa managed to raise his Rhotuka Lunching Shield to block the missile, damaging the Rhotuku Launching function. The two then engaged in a heated battle, in which Kualus used his Mask of Rahi control to summon a winged Rahi to his aid. "Terminator" was, however, able to kill the creature brutally with his mace. Yet, whilst the ex-Dark Hunter and the Toa of Ice were distracted by their skirmish, a Vortixx named Racasix managed to dig the Lhikan and Harma out of the debris. When the two fighters learnt of Racasix’s presence, however, she shot "Terminator" with her Pulse Cannon and helped Kualus to return Lhikan to consciousness. Fortunately for "Terminator", a Cult of Darkness member named Bioka had been watching the battle and managed to drag him off to safety while the assassin was unconscious. The two would later regroup with the Cult back in their headquarters in Ga-Metru. Turaga Tuyet Dam Three days after the attempt to storm the Coliseum failed, "Terminator" led a small attack force against the Toa - after the dam had been heavily damaged by "Scratch" and the resevoir was covered in a thick cloud of dust and debris. "Terminator" led Cobarox and Ignis to confront Lhikan, Kualus, and Vhisola. After "Terminator" taunted the Toa for some time, however, Kualus was able to summon a Sea Spider as a distraction to begin fighting. The Sea Spider attacked Ignis and managed to reduce the Skakdi to a fraction of his original size before it was killed by Cobarox. After being hit on the head with Kualus' Rhotuku Launching Shield, "Terminator" advanced on Vhisola. Firstly, he resorted to striking her with punches, before she was able to activate her Mask of Liquification. However, when he grew tired of this, he pulled out a dagger - which he claimed to have killed a Toa Hagah with back in his days as a Dark Hunter. Swiftly, "Terminator" managed to stab Vhisola in the elbow - as she tried to protect her face - then proceeded to impale Kualus, critically wounding the Toa of Ice. However, as Cobarox and Ignis were unconscious by this point, "Terminator" was the only Cult member remaining to witness the arrival of Mudro and Juulant, who managed to kill Vhisola before persuading "Terminator" to remain a member of their group until their plan had seen its completion. However, the three revolutionists then turned to witness a Vahki Transporter flying off a concrete ramp towards them, its driver - Toa Tollubo - hell-bent on running them over. "Terminator" managed to dodge the speeding Vahki Transporter and swiftly engaged the Toa of Light in order to buy an opportunity for Mudro and Juulant to escape and complete their operation. Although sloppy, Toa Tollubo eventually managed to gain the upper hand and elected to torture "Terminator" into revealing secrets. However, given that the Cult of Darkness' operation was already in effect, Betak took it unto herself to shoot "Terminator" with her Sting Rifle when he attempted to attack Tollubo from behind, resulting in the former Dark Hunter falling off the edge of the concrete platform and into the spillway. When a search effort was launched into the ruins of the Turaga Tuyet Dam, "Terminator" was nowhere to be found. It is assumed that he was able to escape the ensuing manhunt and that he left Metru Nui. Whether or not he remains currently affiliated with the Cult of Darkness remains unclear. Alternate Universes In the Core Universe, "Terminator" still betrayed the Dark Hunters following the Toa/Dark Hunter War and became a servant of the Brotherhood of Makuta. However, when the Brotherhood of Makuta/Order of Mata Nui War took place, he abandoned his cause and sided with the Order, not wanting to be on the wrong side when the war ended. Unfortunately, this meant that he became an enemy of the Brotherhood and was forced to go into hiding when Makuta Teridax took over the Matoran Universe. His actions during Teridax's occupation of the Matoran Universe remain unclear but it is known that he took part in the Battle of Bara Magna. Whether he then joined the Matoran/Agori society or if he allied himself with the villainous faction remains unclear. Abilities and Traits As did all members of his unnamed species, "Terminator" had a natural resistance to poisons and venoms. This made him immune to the effects of Hordika Venom and Pit Mutagen. However, his Kanohi and weapons did not share the same traits. Additionally, "Terminator" had naturally acute senses, agility, and a great deal of strength. Powers and Weapons *"Terminator" wore a Kanohi Felnas, which had been adapted by Dark Hunter scientists and experimented on using Mutagen. *The primary weapons which "Terminator" used were two modified Cordak Blasters - which had been upgraded by Dark Hunter engineers to have both a greater impact on a target and for quicker firing. *"Terminator" was also known to utilize both a retractable Protosteel Mace and a Rhotuka Launcher. While the Mace had no abilities of its own, "Terminator's" Rhotuku had the ability to prevent a target from using any elemental or Kanohi powers for a short period of time. However, the Rhotuku had little effect on a target's synthetic capabilities; such as a curse from the Kanohi Ignika, Toa Hagah spears, or projectile weaponry. Trivia *"Terminator" was named after the sci-fi movie quadrility of the same name. This is mostly due to BobTheDoctor27's fondness for the saga. *"Terminator"'s original name, Restac, is the same as a Doctor Who villain, a Silurian named Restac. The reason for this is because BobTheDoctor27 wanted to give "Terminator" an original name, something that most other Dark Hunters do not have. *"Terminator" is fluent in both the Matoran and Skakdi languages. Appearances *''Whispers in the Dark'' - First Appearance *''Judgment Day'' - To Be Written Category:Characters Category:Dark Hunters Category:Former Dark Hunters Category:User:BobTheDoctor27